The Mystic Arc
by claudius
Summary: The cast of RUROUNI KENSHIN, the cast of INUYASHA, and the CHARMED ones...in the same story!


The Mystic Arc

Chapter 1: Witches, Demons, and Swordsmen, Oh My!

By Claudius

* * *

Except for Kira, I am using copyrighted characters.

The setting of each of these groups: For the _Charmed _cast, this story is set at the beginning of Season 5, definitely between "A Witch's Tail" and the beginning of November that season (Late October 2002). For the cast of _Rurouni__ Kenshin_, this story is set two years after the Jinchuu Saga in the manga series (1880). For the cast of _Inu-Yasha_, this story is set after Inu-Yasha gained control of the new Tetsusaiga (not to mention his demon half).

* * *

In the summer of 1878, the charred swordsman Makoto Shishio promised the coming of a new age of chaos and cruelty to the country of Japan. He was so mighty that it took his own supreme ability to defeat him. He died a fiery end. His promise thus went unfulfilled.

But he had many followers. Among these loyalists were a unique few different from the rest of the warrior strong. This difference made them ignored, but it also made them less discouraged when their master met his end. Shishio's death to them was only a delay, one that could end in the inevitable conclusion. It certainly helped that these few were a sacred order of the black occult. For the last two years, they prayed to their deity in a daily habit, hopeful of an answer.

On the 2nd anniversary of Shishio's death, their questioning for a sign was responded.

No image was fulfilled in their ritual; instead it was a voice that softly rumbled within the brains of the mystics, among them their chief lord Kira.

_Do you have the means to resurrect Lord Shishio?_

Surprise filled the callers. This was not their lord, but his associate Hoji. He had been among the discouraged followers; he killed himself.

"We were calling on our lord," said Kira.

_I will be Shishio's ears. I understand his vision more than any of you. My words are through him._

Kira felt his ego crushed by this arrangement. Wasn't he as important an acolyte? But such insults he accepted, for a certain limit of time. "The body of Lord Shishio was destroyed. We cannot bring him back into this physical plane through that vessel. Instead, he must be reborn, existing through the body of a newborn babe."

Silence seemed the next response, until the reply came. _So be it, on Lord Shishio's terms. Time has given our lord information on items of power. He requires these items._

The mystic slowed his acceptance. "Very well."

_An item called the Shikon Jewel._

"T-The jewel of the seven souls?" The mystic knew the object, but the location of it was not an easy one. "But it does not exist in this time. It was destroyed centuries ago with its beholder, the priestess Kikyo. None of her previous incarnations possessed the jewel. The present one was killed over twelve years ago." Suddenly, Kira's mind spotted the possibility in Hoji's words. "You mean to summon one from time?But that could damage the timestream! It may affect Lord Shishio!"

_Lord Shishio wishes it so._

The idea mattered greatly in the mystic chief's mind. Acquiring this plan was a difficult maneuver, but possible. "And what else?"

Lord Shishio has also heard of the prophecy of three witches. The Charmed Ones. Bring them from the future!

Now the future! The calm expression on Kira was becoming hard to maintain.Lord Shishio, assuming these were his ideas, was demanding the outrageous and the extravagant. But orders were orders, and as difficult they were, these wishes were not impossible. Loyalty overtaking the wounds on his pride, Kira bowed. "It shall be done." Now it was his turn to provide his decisions of assistance. "Once these tasks are done, Lord Shishio shall be reincarnated in the candidate of our choosing."

Signaled by a crying sound, an upset baby, disturbed of its sleep, was presented by a hooded servant. "Through this babe in early existence," smiled Kira. "Shall you begin again for the true realization of your order."

Again, a long silence came. As there was no instant answer, there was the possibility of displeasure. Then the words came._ Lord Shishio has heard that the Battosai has sired a child._

The priest's eye became analytical. Why mention that?"But we have this child."

_Lord Shishio wants the son of Battosai to be his vessel._

"Why not now-"

_No questions! _The voice interrupted any complaint with its unyielding demand. _It was the Battosai who challenged our lord, forcing him to make a rare mistake. The Battosai's son will correct this error._

As problematic the changes were, the mystics nodded in full acknowledgement to their master's wish. Kira again accepted these terms, at least these terms, for the present. Shishio shall be born on the destined event. Then the ceremony will begin.

* * *

She was there again.

The actions took their now predictable progression to her view, but she had no ability to change them. She was standing there with two other women and a child. Before them was a massacre. Men were being slain left and right, the blood seething wildly from their bodies.

And she felt fear, more fear than she could ever feel. But this fright found itself in second place after the concerned thoughts she held for the little boy. He was charging toward the attackers bearing a heavy sword that he could barely lift, let alone use.

She withheld her doomed charge with an embrace, causing his hands to drop the sword. She crouched over him, doing what was thought to be the best protection.

The first woman was cut to pieces, her screams horrible.

Next was the other woman. Equally terrifying.

By now she knew the inevitable. It was her turn. She ran away from the boy, into the direction of the human wolves. She saw a sword come to her. She saw red. Pain came next.

And in a scream of awakening, Paige Matthews ended her nightmare and her sleep.

"Paige?" cried a voice. The door opened to reveal a friendly face, followed by two others. Family had come to her aid. They approached her bed without apprehension, giving warmth to their sister's shivered mood.

"That nightmare again?" Piper, the eldest sister, sat closer with a motherly concern.

"Yeah," Paige's answer was a surrendering moan.

Phoebe, the other sister, kneeled to the bed without prayer. Boy did she hear enough of this story! About Paige protecting a boy during a massacre, then being killed herself. But she had an idea to the cause, like something of a premonition. Such ability she did not take lightly.

"What I don't understand is why can't I use my powers on them." Paige thought about her uselessness in the dream world. She would have orbed everyone out of harm's way, or orb the attacker's weapons away so she could kick some butt.

"Unless you're not in the right incarnation," said the only male present. "Acting out history."

"Maybe Leo's right," said Phoebe. "Maybe it's some past life."

Paige repeated her response to that idea, said earlier. "Another one?"

Phoebe turned her back on the bed. "If I could have two, so can you." Seeing her sister's sad face, she decided to change to the positive. "Hey, at least you're not feeling your past self's pain right now."

"And this was no villainess, like that sorceress," Leo, standing at the bedpost, also sided to the good part of this problem. "You were protecting an innocent in your past life, something you're doing now."

"Now, see!" Piper gave the motherly attitude. "Nothing to worry about," she perkily opened the sheets, expecting her sister to get in them. "Now let's get some sleep."

However, Paige's depression proved infectious. "Does anyone get the idea that this may lead to something concerning the power of three?" asked Phoebe, lacking any premonitions except by instinct.

"Phoebe!" Piper slurred her sister for throwing salt on the wound. Too bad this idea lurched itself upon her as well.

* * *

Since the holiday was in two days, the Halliwell Manor was studded with Halloween decorations. Unfortunately, some of it featured bad stereotypes of witches as hook-nosed hags. The Halliwell sisters were to fight that tradition. Witches they are, but they were contradictions to the conventions. They were three beautiful young women, also blessed with individual powers that stemmed from their ancestors since the sixteenth century. And unlike the wicked witches of so many fairy tales, they were devoted to fighting evil.

This was to be Paige's second Halloween with her new family. She was the hybrid of a witch- the sisters' mother- and a whitelighter. This being a very taboo existence back then, Paige was secretly given over to a foster family, never knowing about her heritage until last year. The death of Pansy Halliwell's eldest daughter Prudence had called for the re-establishment of the Charmed Ones' triumvirate, which meant the recognition of the youngest daughter to know everything. For a person relatively inexperienced in the supernatural, Paige coped well with the trials and tribulations of her new role as a protector. Such responsibilities led to the loss of her job in a social worker, as well as a botched experiment that made her black hair look like Strawberry Shortcake's. But these were small details in comparison to being part of a family she had long thought lost to her.

Despite her present mood, Paige lacked her older sisters' turmoil of the past. The last year had been a tough one for the two of them. The death of a sister had shaken Piper and Phoebe, forcing a change in responsibilities and a forced resolve to continue the battle against evil. And Phoebe suffered the worst. Her demon husband Cole Turner had returned to the dark side, becoming the Source of evil. Allied with her sisters, Phoebe had to destroy him. Thus she had to pick up an additional set of emotional pieces. This got even worse when Cole had returned a few weeks ago, trying to win her back. However, Phoebe didn't want him back. The demon in him had become too strong a factor for their relationship to survive now. Evidently, the fairy tale slogan of _Love conquers all_ was just a fake slogan to promote people into entering love.

Not that Piper felt the same way, despite some crashes. Sure, she had to deal with continuing the work of the Charmed Ones after Prue's death, also succeeding her roles as eldest sister, mother figure and leader. But there were some smooth parts on the rough edges. Her marriage with whitelighter Leo Wyatt had lasted more than a year, more than all those naysaying White Elders had predicted. The new mother-figure was also going to become one, and any denial that the unborn kid wasn't up to the heritage was dispelled by its ability to protect mommy from attacks or wounds.

At any case, all problems were put aside for their preparations for Halloween. This morning they had finished the decorations. Soon they would turn to the clothing. The theme of costuming had to be a witch. Phoebe was basing her costume on a comic book character named the Scarlet Witch. She would be in a pink bodysuit layered with a red bathing suit, gloves, boots, a cape, and headdress.

Paige decided to embrace the clichés with a black suit, a cape, and a broom. What she could not accept was the fake hook-nose and warts, so she decided on Samantha from Bewitched. This meant wearing a blond wig over her red locks. Piper was unlucky in her choice. Rather, she didn't have a good idea of what to wear. Being an expectant mother and Charmed One leader had been a very busy time for her.

Despite such preparation, unknown surprise still crept in. The three sisters were hit off guard by what was happening. The space around them did the impossible (Well, more like the usual for them), opening up into a vortex. It sucked them through, sending them into a new reality.

"Here we go again!" cried Phoebe. It had become a tradition to consider such moments with wit.

* * *

Not again.

His aching bones rubbed upon each other as the awakened moved out of his futon. It was accepted. Kenshin had faced hard situations before. Tonight was no different. It was time to take on the responsibilities of a father.

Kenji was upset again. His cries meant an end to another night's sleep. Kaoru had already given up last night's rest for Kenji. This, coupled with the daily rituals of chores and tutoring had left her a frozen statue of sleep, unable to awake until she wished it. Still, Kenshin was pleased that his wife was able to do so many things again. Giving birth months ago was not an easy one, leaving in her a weak condition that only now had passed.

But another part of Kenshin felt like blaming her for letting him take care of their son tonight. Oh well. He was a father. He came to his baby son, making physical contact. The first embrace and soft shaking and moving failed to deter the child's cries. Hours passed before Kenji finally settled down.

Kenshin sat down on the porch with his son. He felt like settling down as well. His bones were raw enough to snap. He was on the decline. The great powers of the Hiten Mitsurugi- Ryu had taken great cost with him. The trail of degeneration was on his physical abilities. Soon he would lose forever the abilities taught to him by Hiko Seijiro.

A lesser man would rue the potential loss of great power. But Kenshin accepted it as payment for using such abilities to kill people. He would probably pay more for his evil actions, but at the moment he received an undeserving gift that was nevertheless joyful. This little being of living flesh upon his arms. Kenji had become his talisman of hope. A life created from a murderer. What an interesting paradox. For now, the pain was worth it.

But would it last? Two years ago, he was a wanderer, pledged to use his sword to help those in need. But he had found a home with Kaoru. She said he was home as well. And yet two years and a child still couldn't convince him. Being a father didn't mean he was forgiven for what happened during the Revolution. His wish to gain atonement would continue. There lingered the chance that his work may be done without his wife and son.

But such things were in the future. Right now, Kenshin was where he had to be.

* * *

It was yet another demon that possessed the Shikon Jewel. Kagome was able to see that. The jewel, invisible to most people, was a beacon of light in her gifted eyes. Its possessor was an especially large demon, so it had to require the full power of Inu- Yasha, the wind tunnel curse of Miroku, and the talents of the demon-slayer Sango to acquire the possession. Shippo just clung to Kagome, trying very hard to be brave despite the ferocious danger the beast emitted. Kagome was equally scared, but she hid it much better than her cute little friend. She held her bow, aiming the projectile at the spot of the demon's head. She let go, sending the mystical arrow into the shard. The arrowhead ripped the shard from its tough skin, separating the creature not only of its possession, but also its immense power. Thus, it was very simple for Inu-Yasha to waste the weakened creature with the Tetsusiaga.

Aboard Kirara, Kagome headed for the place where the fallen piece fell. By foot, she found it quickly, adding the piece to the small glass jar tied around her neck. It was but one more piece to a puzzle, a puzzle that might never be finished, judging by the time it took and the endless shards found, not to mention lost to the demon Naraku. But Kagome found no problem with this; it was her fault for this wide search, having made the jewel scatter in the first place. So she knew well enough to accept things with a resolved sigh.

Her acceptance reached its limit to what happened next. Strong hands grabbed her body, lifting her into the air. The sudden disorientation wasn't enough to limit Kagome from learning her captor's identity. "Koga!" The name was repeated from afar by someone else, with anger.

The wolf-demon smiled at his acquired prize. "Who else?"

His kind words differed with Kagome's sense of delivery. "Put me down, Koga!"

"Feh," burst the ignorant but grinning Koga. "It's about time I choose you as my mate."

Blush filled Kagome's cheeks. "But Koga, you know very well that I have to find the Shikon Jewel shards!" Her words of his knowledgement was true, for Koga possessed two of the shards. Individually were they connected to his legs, granting them the swiftness Koga was using now.

"I know," Koga smugly spoke. "So why don'tcha search 'em with me instead of that inbred pup?"

Shippo grabbed upon the wolf-demon's arm. "Stop! Kagome wants to search with Inu-Yasha."

Koga grabbed the fox-child with his strong hand. "Hey, if you wanna help dog-breath, you go join him."

The wolf-demon's decision to fling the fox child was halted by a new condition. A glow appeared on the jewel shards. These incandescent effects happened not only upon the shards in Kagome's possession, but in the pieces that were joined to Koga's swift feet. Both demons were now able to join Kagome in viewing the glow of these pieces.

Complaints for explanations ran too long as the change took place. A great hole opened in the space before them, pulling Koga, Kagome, and Shippo into it. Inu-Yasha reached this space, but not before the hole resealed itself without a trace. The dog demon had nothing around him. It was frustrating. "Kagome!" he screamed with a mind of enraged loss. Even Shippo was worth a cry from his lips, though he stopped before any respects to that wolf-shit.

* * *

Minutes were spent after Kagome and Shippo's disappearance with serious pondering on their whereabouts. There were suspicions. "Could it have been Naraku?" Sango's answer was predictable.

"I think not," said Miroku, "He would wish to torture us by presenting himself in the deed."

"Well, whoever it was is going to expect serious trouble," Inu-Yasha spoke softly. His fist was not, drilling through a tree. Both Miroku and Sango saw the meaning of his anger. It was beyond his usual temperous behavior.

A tiny voice was then heard. "Perhaps it was a disappearance to another dimension?" said Myoga the flea.

Uncharacteristically, Inu-Yasha actually used his head to consider the possibility. The aura that took Kagome matched the aura he felt whenever he entered the bone well. Could that be a clue…and a solution?

"Wherever she went," Inu-Yasha grabbed his sword handle. "I'm following. And I think I know how."

Swiftly did Inu-Yasha take into the air. But then his flight was reversed. A swift wind was sucking the behind of the dog-demon, throwing him back to his starting place. "Miroku!" Inu-Yasha screamed at the cause.

Miroku quickly blocked his cursed hand, but he was not quiet about his action. "Why leave us behind?"

"Miroku's right," Sango was just as determined. "If Kagome is in trouble, it is natural that we all rescue her."

Despite the happy feeling of this support, Inu-Yasha pressed cynicism to it. "One problem, Sango. She could no longer exist in this dimension. She could be in a strange world like the one she came from. The only thing I can do is use the bone well to follow her, and I'm the only one who can enter through it."

"You are true in that, m'lord," squeaked the tiny Myoga. "But perhaps if Miroku and Sango were connected to you when you enter the well, they too can break through the barriers as well."

This advice was heard, and became reasonable in Inu-Yasha's mind. His face still refused to show acceptance. "Feh, so be it! An' y'r comin' with me!"

Myoga squirmed. He was all for everyone else searching for Kagome, but not his own participation! Worse, a quick grab found him in Inu-Yasha's clutches.

"So it is settled," Miroku dramatically read through the plan. "We all go together. I admit to being interested in seeing Kagome's era."

"I as well," Sango agreed, then turning to Kirara, draped upon her shoulder. "You too?"

Kirara purred.

Hardly an hour later, there they were at the bone well. The well was the center of attention for the half-demon, the demon slayer, her pet feline demon, the monk, and the flea. Each side of the pit beheld their presence.

Questions entered the minds of them all. What world would they enter? That was Sango's view. Miroku wondered if the women would be as pretty there as they were here.

Inu-Yasha lacked such thoughts. He knew very well that the well would take him to wherever Kagome was.

Inu-Yasha knelt a little lower. His strength confirmed that he had no heavy weight, despite what he was carrying. His left arm embraced Sango, who had her arms full herself, bearing the giant Hiraikotsu and the now compact Kirara. The dog-demon's left arm took Miroku for connection. Also added was Kagome's knapsack. Myoga had the least comfortable position, tied to Inu-Yasha's enchanted necklace.

His burden given, Inu Yasha sat up with ease. "Here goes!" he gave his determined wish. He jumped into the air, giving descent into the hole. Once inside, the earthen surroundings became bright and powerful. Its luminous appearance made Sango and Miroku realize what Kagome may have experienced in her many trips.

Soon the darkness returned. Inu-Yasha landed on something. The incredible trip came to a disappointing end.

"Is this Kagome's world?" Sango wondered if the change had occurred. She saw nothing in this well to prove it.

Inu-Yasha refused to answer through mouth. He had other means. A leap from the ground saw them all reach through the surface of the well. The return to bright light from the darkness blinded all for a moment. This time, the bright light's end was no whimper. They had left a field surrounding the well. Now they came to a stone floor surrounded by some sort of shrine.

Miroku looked beyond this shrine and saw what was beyond it. A large village had replaced the smaller one they had come from.

Inu-Yasha wasn't so impressed. "This ain't Kagome's village!"

"What?" Miroku turned to Inu-Yasha with surprise, Sango making an equal reaction. "Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure," snapped the half-demon, walking closer to the city area. "Kagome's town is much weirder. She has houses as tall as mountains. There are giant serpents that carry people around. Don't see any of that here." Inu-Yasha was indifferent to the great impression his descriptions had given his friends.

"Considering the well always took you to where Kagome is," Miroku advised, "We can assume that Kagome and Shippo are here in this era."

"You're right," Inu-Yasha took command. "Now let's go."

* * *

Near Mount Fuji was a small altar in the forest. The occupant of this place came by the name of Kira. Formerly Yakito Kuramana, he had surrendered his identity, his past, and his soul for magic. In daily ritual, he kneeled in meditation. His words partook in a repetitious chant that would summon the mystical energies needed for his job. For a month did he repeat this habit, as the drawing of power could only move slowly, tracking through dimensional planes for this summon. Now, he was potent for the task awaiting him.

Kira gestured for the calling. His words sounded one piece of gibberish, Shya. His lips spoke of another, Klia. A third, different word was then made, Myota. He then repeated this calling several times.

The caller's body vibrated, growing strained by containing the channel of energy pulling and ripping through his body. Pain would break a weaker, less motivated person, but for this man, his devotion to Shishio fortified his position for him to continue emitting the spell.

This would be the second time this day he called upon the power. The first time had proven unsuccessful. He searched for the mainstream of time for the Shikon jewel. Locating it was simple, but it was a different experience in summoning it through the stream of time. The reason for resistance could not be fathomed. One jewel would not be so difficult, and yet it was. It was as if some great force from the past was holding onto the jewel with great power. This forced the end of the incantation after much effort. He had other things to summon; he could gain the jewel later.

Now was his job and his job alone to locate three witches from the fabric of time. Again, there was the location of the right stream of time that had these powerful Charmed Ones, followed by the grants to send them through the fabric of time to this place. No precaution was given, however, to the restraining of these visitors. Kira knew well enough that the female species of humanity was weak compared to the greater gender he belonged to.

A string of light materialized before the altar. This was the sign for the chanter. He called for the final enchantment to bring them here. With that, a tear in reality opened, presenting three female figures to this reality. The representation caused some discomfort to the witnessing sorcerer. None of these women wore dignity. Their clothing exposed a lot of skin, whether bare (one person was exposing her midriff) or tight enough to expose their shapely form. Apparently the future would be a shameless world, Kira presumed with distaste.

At present, they were powerless. Kira had to restore them their powers for Lord Shishio. He did so without much concern. These were women after all. Again did his words speak away from normal vocabulary. Now the three witches began to shine. They looked upon their new situation with bewilderment.

The three witches appeared to be sharing a similar phase of confusion. The one with red hair puckered her lips with bulging eyes that stared and blinked. "O-kay! What just happened?" her voice was calm, though her present feeling weren't.

Her sisters turned their heads left and right, the lustrous hair on their heads sweeping back and forth with each rotation. "You're asking me?" the girl in the collarless, sleeveless shirt found no answer.

The last one to speak was more cynical. "Things like this don't call for much of an explanation." Once all three spotted the summoner, however, the category of 'another warlock trying to steal their powers' quickly assumed into their thoughts.

Kira spoke his words, but his Japanese clashed with the visitors' dialect. "Subtitles, please?" said the redhead. The cynical one waved her hands, only to see nothing happen.

The summoner, tired from the stressful conjuring, still cast another spell. An aura around the women made sure no barrier of language could exist. "You are all here by my command. Surrender quickly."

But the tight look the witches gave Kira gave no obedience to his wishes. "I think I liked it better when I couldn't understand him," Phoebe turned defensive.

"Take them!" roared Kira. From four different directions approached four tall and strong men. Each unsheathed a large sword. The circle they formed around the trio got smaller and smaller.

Worry was also not an option to the surrounded girls. Phoebe especially felt so. She ran to the guards and leapt. Her elevation was beyond normal standards, giving her advantage to where to strike. Her foot kicked one guard's head.

The calm face of Kira broke into pieces. A woman would not be able to be so defensive! These were indeed witches. He had made a mistake.

Seeing her sister's power drove Piper to try her powers. Kira now saw her hand signals were no longer an act of nervous reaction. One of the guard's sword exploded.

Paige than lunged her hand at the two guards standing. Unfortunately, her grasp was beyond them. No problem for her. The swords in the two guards' hands vanished in a swirl of blue magic. They were now in her hands, Paige grinned. But both weapons sank to the floor in a clank. Paige's grin became as heavy to support. The two unarmed guards coming toward her made the smile drop. "Uh…okay." She quickly orbed out of their way, creating puzzles to her assailants before they fell to her attack.

Looking on, Kira grew frustration at the way these witches proved formidable. These guards were useless for such a menial effort. Let an experienced sorcerer do the job. He threw his hands for magic defense. A ball of fire he threw at one disintegrated in impact.

"Uh-uh!" cried his target. Piper flung her hands again. The time of their environment was now under her grasp. All save her sisters were frozen under this submission. Piper was glad her powers were back. Why didn't they work before? The answer was swift. Maybe that sun tan they got allowed them their abilities in this time. Fearing nothing, Piper walked to the statuesque Kira. With a small hand wave, a bubble of immunity surrounded Kira's head, protecting it from the time-freeze. His hairless head became alive. He turned it in both directions, then to his frozen self.

"Why'd you bring us here?" said Piper.

Since Kira could not accept that these women proved his betters, all he could do was gasp.

"Well, he's no help," Paige smirked. She looked around the place. Pentagram, candles. Typical accessories for magic.

Phoebe nodded in agreement. Then she flinched, her view uncontrollably pulled to a black-and-white world. She saw images. Once her own thoughts returned, Phoebe blinked her eyes with a wary look. "I saw somebody stealing a baby!"

"Who?" asked Piper.

Phoebe did not have an answer. All she recollected was a baby being torn from a mother. Then this close-up of a creepy guy in bandages. Arnold Vosloo this guy was not.

"Maybe a Warlock," the youngest sister answered.

"Let's ask baldy here," Piper gave a thoughtful eye to Kira, though this glance was devoid of any comfort.

"I will not let myself be interrogated by the inferior sex!" Kira spoke softly but firmly. "Got no choice, Mr. Chauvanist," Phoebe was now really enthusiastic about this man's answers. "What do you want with a…" Before she finished her words, Kira's frozen body shimmered away. His guards also disappeared. This was not responded kindly by the witches. Oh, how it sucked when the demon shimmered away!

"Look, let's get back home, and get a better idea about this!" Paige was all for a return to normal surroundings.

"Provided this is our era," Piper gave an introspective view.

Phoebe acted like she had a headache. "Please don't tell me we went through time again."  
"Better we find that out before we orb into an area where our house hasn't been built yet," advised Piper. Paige felt guilty for almost trying it.

So the three sisters walked off the platform and into the woods. One thing they did recognize was the mountain of Mount Fuji.

"Isn't that in Japan?" said Paige with an understanding. That was a clue.

"Well, we've never really traveled in our fights against demons."

"The netherworld?" exemplified Phoebe.

"In our world," corrected Piper.

"Look, we can't be in another time because our powers work here!" contradicted Phoebe. "The power of Three was not formed yet…neither was us."

Piper had an answer to that as well. "Unless baldy cast a spell on us that gave us our powers. Remind me to find such a spell the next time this happens."

Then came a loud noise. It was a train. An attraction they could not ignore, the sound caused the three to run through the trees.

Phoebe was in high hopes. True, the premonition she got showed out-of-date (or rather out-of-her-country) clothing, but that could not mean everything! A train meant they were not in some medieval world like 16th century Salem, where the life expectancy of a witch was fifteen seconds. And it didn't sound advanced enough for 2009 San Francisco, where witches were being burned again, an experience Phoebe wished to forget, since it was she who got toasted.

She parted the leaves and branches that hid the railroad. There she saw kimonos, sandals, topical hairdos, and a train straight from an old cowboy movie. No doubt about it, Phoebe realized. All hopes of them being somewhere in the year 2002 now went _pfft_.

She looked to her sisters, equally amazed at this sight. Quickly did Phoebe depose her disappointment. "Do you think the Japanese burn witches?"

"Geez, I hope not," Paige gave distaste to the idea. All her sisters had experienced getting killed. Why should she join in the fun? "By the way, Pheobe, what did the mother look like?"

Phoebe moaned. "Japanese, in a kimono."

"Take your pick," Piper was pragmatic. The crowd was filled with Japanese women in kimonos. And several of them were holding children! A real needle in a haystack.

"That's assuming one of those women is our innocent," said Paige. Phoebe cringed at the possibility it wasn't.

"Well," Paige spoke in a 'let's-make-the-best-of-it' way. "Maybe they could be in that train." Her flair for adventure helped her in this great change. This might lead to the meaning of her dream.

Her enthusiasm did not escape the realistic Piper. She admired Paige for her insistence to prove herself right, but in the past that has led to trouble. "Sure. Hope nothing bad happens."

"Why should you mope?" said Phoebe. "I don't have a fetus with a healing factor."

Piper smiled, smoothing her stomach, full of life. But she turned to the problem at hand. They couldn't just walk to the train. They would stand out with their clothes. There was also little faith on freezing the crowd. Her powers had not developed enough to take on the entire train station. Her eyes fell upon the caboose, which was being filled with crates and bags. "Paige, as soon as the train starts moving, orb us into there," she commanded, pointing to the chosen car.

* * *

Kenshin and his wife stood along the crowd leading into the train. With them was Kaoru's apprentice and friend Yahiko. Many months had passed since Kenji was born, and both mother and son were healthy enough for travel. In this case it was the hot springs.

"Are you alright, Kenshin?"

A sleepy Kenshin mumbled.

"Kenji kept ya up last night?" Yahiko made his deduction at Kaoru.

"Poor Kenshin was," Kaoru looked with sympathy on her tired husband. She had no eyes on her child, considering Kenji was wrapped around her back.

"Feh," slurred Yahiko. It was a good thing he was no longer living at the dojo. What a crybaby Kenji was! And he was supposed to be Kenshin's kid? "That's funny, Kaoru," grinned Yahiko. "You look like you've been up all night!"

"What do you mean by that!" Kaoru's soft face broke into a demonic one, about ready to strangle the kid for his insult.

In his semi-somnambulist state, Kenshin did not intercede. His depleted consciousness, however, was not enough for him to avoid a sudden shiver. His tired eyes flipped wide and analytical. But they found no target in this inconspicuous crowd.

This change was not lost to his wife. "Kenshin, what's wrong?"

Kenshin shined a smile to his wife. "Nothing."

* * *

Paige orbed her sisters and herself into the caboose. Fortunately, no one was present inside of it. "Problem solved," she cried.

"_One_ problem solved," Piper didn't trust things like this to run any more smoothly. "How about this one, how are we to join the passengers in these!" She demonstrated by picking her clothing.

"Don't have to," replied Phoebe as she pulled a box.

"Isn't this stealing?" Piper gave her 'don't-even-think-about-it' glare.

"Borrowing," Phoebe corrected her sister. Picking the lock of one case, she revealed a pile of clothes. It was a surprising thing to see. Most of the garb looked like something from _Gone in the Wind_ rather than _Shogun._

"I think I read somewhere that this was the time when Japan was beginning its steps toward modernization," said Paige. "Clash of culture sorta thing."

"Yeah, but did they have to make it so tacky?" Phoebe critiqued the fashion of the day. As her two sisters headed for the door, she asked for solitude. "You guys go first, I'm granting a truth spell."

She got an eyeful from both sisters. Paige was curious in her stare. Piper was not in her glare. "Don't you remember the last time?"

"I know, I know," said Phoebe, her voice was to her sister, her eyes on the clothes she was trying on. "But this is our best way to learn things. Besides, I'll conjure the spell alone."

"Can I get it too?"

"No," Piper pressed her older sister authority on her youngest sibling. "It's Phoebe's problem." But she saw the logic for this really idiotic idea. "Wait until me and Paige are dressed and outta here, okay?"

Out of the car, stepping over the coupler that linked cars, Piper and Paige wandered into the next one. During this transition, Paige was given information about this truth spell. Any question that Phoebe asked would be forced to speak the exact truth, and vice versa. Paige was delighted by such a spell. "That makes one of us," Piper lacked the enthusiasm, remembering the last time the spell was cast (then again, she reconsidered, there were some good things that happened because of the spell).

Phoebe then joined her sisters, hardly looking any different.

"So you can speak the truth?" whispered Paige.

"Yep," said Phoebe.

"Okay, how do I look?"

"Like a Vietnamese whore." Phoebe covered her mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Right, Piper?"

"Yes," Piper couldn't resist speaking her truth. Now it was her turn to test. "Right, Paige?" Paige was silent. That was a good thing. Since Paige didn't feel compelled to say anything to her, this meant only Phoebe was under the spell. "Let's look."

Phoebe than paused.

"Another premonition?" asked Piper.

"No," Phoebe's sight did not break. "Y'know the mother in my premonition?" She pointed to the group on the right side of the car.

* * *

Kenshin and Yahiko sat on one side of the seats, while Kaoru sat on the other side opposite to them. The woman had an extra passenger on her lap. Kenji was wrapped in linen, his small hairy head sticking out. His appearance was always a sight for the two other males of the company- the father Kenshin especially. He always smiled at the child, perhaps a commonplace matter because the swordsman always was smiling at his friends, but it would do justice that this smile was as full as the other ones. Perhaps even fuller, regarding the special place this new visitor had created in a heart that never thought it was able to do such a thing.

Then it was father's turn to hold the babe. Kenshin sat his son upon his lap, positioning his direction to the window beside them. The child's eyes stared upon the great countryside this window portrayed. A good ease was made on the father. To see one so early with life, witnessing such beauty for the first time. The teacher role of a parent suited him well. He captured the scene to memory.

Kaoru understood the special quality of this moment. "You see the trees, Kenji?" She asked assuredly, not caring if Kenji knew little of her words. "Do you see the mountain, the river, the man…running on the water?"

Now the last example was accidental, its abnormal appearance too strong to accept as common. Kaoru and Yahiko noticed as well. There was a man running on the water beside the train. Actually, the speed of his steps kept him from sinking into the deep water, but it looked like he was running on it as if it was solid floor.

Already Kenshin's abilities were underway to the understanding of this stranger. He appeared well-built under his fur clothing, as he was able to lift two persons on his back while charging. This strength was further portrayed by his keeping swift pace with the train. An internal check was made. Kenshin saw he had a very aggressive Ki.

Kenshin handed Kenji to Kaoru. Some protection was to be made. Kenshin looked further at the intruding being to verify any possible danger. He looked upon the stranger's company. One was a child, staring at them with bewilderment. There was also a woman in some sailor's garb, except for the very short skirt that barely covered her legs. She had a bow, a quiver, and a strong Ki.

And then the woman's black hair parted from her face. Kenshin's analysis ended, his calm mind shattered as if rammed by a shinnai. He studied this woman's face, than studied it again. Those eyes, that hair color, that fair face. Kenshin denied the resemblance. It couldn't be! But a second check upon the woman's face registered that refusal a denial. Tomoe?

Yahiko was also staring, without the upheaval that upset Kenshin. He never saw anyone challenge a train in speed. He never saw Kenshin do it. "I'm gonna get a closer look!"

"Hold it!" Kaoru's words halted the movement. "Have you forgotten what school you are from? The Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu teaches defense, not offense. We don't know if this stranger is a threat." Kaoru then turned to Kenshin, wishing his support. But her husband was in a trance. "Kenshin!"

Emancipated by the call, Kenshin gave his dopey face at his wife. "Oro…yes, dear?"

Kaoru was no fool to ignore this. "What's the matter? Could those people be a threat?"

Kenshin returned his look to the leaping stranger and his special company, his eyes more realistic. "I hope not."

* * *

Kenshin had no idea that the being had his own feelings of wonder. "It's a strange serpent," declared Koga.

"It's a train!" cried Kagome.

"Is that what they call the serpent?" asked Shippo with some apprehension.

"It's not a serpent. It's not even an animal!" Kagome was frustrated in the repeated explanations. It was one thing to have to explain things to Inu-Yasha, now she had to do the same to Shippo and Koga. It was but one more problem in their present situation. Which got worse. Things were bad enough keeping Inu-Yasha in inconspicuous check whenever he was in her time. But how can she hide this, a man running on water in front of a modern society? Koga was so stubborn, refusing any discretion.

Still, at least Koga and Shippo were more manageable, willing to give Kagome their trust that she handle things. Only, how can she do that? It was obvious that this was neither her time, nor the era belonging to her fellow companions. And their transportation here didn't require a trip through the bone well. Did that mean she was trapped here? The possibility inspired a groan from her.

This selfishness ebbed as Kagome realized that her companions' plight was the same as hers, even more so. At least this era had a few things she was familiar with; it was a strange new world to Koga and Shippo. Technology did not exist in their minds. What they didn't understand could be scary, and fear could inspire some damage.

Which is all the more reason why Kagome had to take responsibility for her friends. There had to be a way out of this. Maybe there was in the bone well, providing she knew where it was. Hopefully Tokyo now existed in this era. To her fortune, Kagome was noticing familiar routes that happened in her era that was absent in the old ones.

Suddenly came a shiver. It felt like a cold blanket covering her. The coldness lied in the train. Something was inside it. Evil. Level-headedness asked her to forget it, but strangeness was too much a temptation for her nowadays. "Koga, can you get on the train?"

"No way!" Shippo embraced Kagome's arm with a greater tug. "I'm not going any closer to this monster."

"Feh!" Koga shrugged at this reluctance. Evidently the fox demon was borrowing some cowardly rules from Inu-Yasha. Anyway, Kagome asked him, and that was enough for him.

As she felt the wolf demon move his direction, Kagome could feel her little passenger's anxiety. "Calm down, Shippo. It isn't a monster." That is, Kagome realized, not in the outside.

* * *

Koga had gained the attention of everyone in the train, including three new arrivals.

"Running on top of water," said Piper.

"Strong body," said Phoebe.

"Dressed in strange clothing," concluded Paige.

The eyes of all three created an alignment, as did their voices. "Demon."

Returning their gaze to the outside, Paige was the first to ask. "Is this the one in your premonition?"

"Nope," said Phoebe. "But who cares? We gotta rescue the girl and boy and scratch the demon."

"Fine, you two do that while I stay with the mother," said Piper.

"Don't worry," whispered Phoebe, then turning her direction to the other sister. "Paige?"

Paige nodded.

"Wait," the quiet words of Piper urged discretion. "Do it outside." And the two sisters did so, coming between cars. By contact, Paige and Phoebe dispersed into pieces of light, swirling to the next car facing the car with the mother and child.

This teleportation was lost to all train's passengers inside the car, but not to Koga and his passengers from the outside. Kagome's senses tickled to the sight of those two girls. As if she needed more problems…

Despite the wind and the movement of the car, Phoebe managed to make a stand. Too bad that was the only thing she could do. For all her fighting abilities, even with the shedding of her disguise, she was no Lara Croft. But this demon could be Steven Segal. Might as well fake it. "If you want the baby, you have to go through me!"

"What baby?" Koga did not understand her threat. Phoebe was resolved on her offensive, though. So what if she was making a case of mistaken identity? Demons were always up to no good. She was sure of that now.

"Koga," cried Kagome. "Don't do what you're thinking of doing!"

"Fine, I won't kill her!"

Kagome didn't like the vagueness of that declaration. The wolf demon was so much like Inu-Yasha. And he didn't have a charm necklace to restrain him.

Phoebe and Paige both noticed the hostages. Kagome also noticed these foreign women stripping off their clothes, revealing trappings very much from her own time. But to Koga, this was further proof of these witches' ability.

With a smile suggesting pleasure to this battle, Koga attacked. Phoebe was unable to check his quick movements to her behind. A swift lower kick toppled the girl. The fierce vibrations of the car did the rest, throwing her off.

From both their sides, Kagome and Paige felt their fears increase to a near senseless level.

"Phoebe!" screamed Paige. She had to orb to her rescue. But a red haired man sprang from her door, slowing her frantic attempt.

Indeed, no sister came to Phoebe's help as she fell and hit. But it was no rough ground that broke their fall. Had Phoebe been awake, she would have noticed that she was on a giant balloon with large eyes.

Kagome breathed relief at Shippo's rescue. She exhaled a different emotion at Koga. "I thought you said you weren't going to kill them!"

"She fell!" replied Koga in defense.

But justice came from other hands. A trunk materialized near Koga. Then another bag, then another. All in the same manner those two witches came from. Koga avoided one, then decided to throw his powerful legs on the others, shattering the bag with ease.

The end of this sudden attack revealed Koga to a figure before him. His senses found him to be a mortal. Yet, the feeling of smug superiority over this opponent found absence this time on Koga.

"Back off mortal!" a serious Koga decreed warning.

"Get outta here!" cried Kagome, her guarded words kinder. Paige, peeking below this person, gave similar warnings.

But the man remained unaffected by any of them. His eyes glared with a greater intensity. It brought different descriptions to the two. Paige questioned, was this guy a demon? Koga's senses told him he wasn't, but it did not satisfy ignorance. The unease this man gave him felt like an attack on his ego. How dare he act so smug to his betters! Koga would teach him dearly.

The wolf-demon leapt in lightning pace, using the air to position his body to feet first.

The man only leapt upwards, then again, and again. Although his body gave no other direction but up and down, the moving train beneath enabled him to make a backward retreat. When Koga's feet returned to the roof, it was on the spot Kenshin was earlier upon. Cruel evidence that his retreat was wise showed in the damage to the edge of the car. It was fortunate the young woman was no longer standing below it.

But Kenshin only continued in his retreat. It was better to draw his foe away from any passengers. Too bad such abstinence was not pleasing the opponent, who was growing angrier and angrier by the failures heaping upon him. There was something unnatural about him, Kenshin realized. And this was a special level above the unnatural people he had met before.

Kagome could only watch as Koga hurled himself farther and farther away. And she thought Inu-Yasha was trouble! She had to help that man. But how? Race after them on the train roof? No. Better to try a safer approach. She went through one car, seeing a great many people charging at her. She avoided them by jumping to the seats to her right, using their vacancy to reach the other end of the car unhindered. Crossing cars, her entry into the next car resulted in a scene that made her gasp.

* * *

While Phoebe and Paige faced Koga, Piper went to the family that unknowingly needed her service. Seeing that redhaired woman depart from the car created an opening.

"Oh hey!" Piper spoke in her best Japanese. Not of her own ability, thanks to that spell baldy gave her. "I couldn't help noticing your cute baby."

Worried about her husband, Kaoru did her best to be mannered. "Why…thank you. Kenji's such a beautiful boy." Her troubled feelings were somewhat eased by the sweet feeling she had nowadays when people greeted her and child.

"Oh, is he your first?" Piper spoke with an unassuming demeanor.

Kaoru nodded. Piper would have reciprocated her reply with her own information, but she fell silent. She was pregnant, but not yet ready for presenting herself. She was all for having this baby, but loathe to look like one of those bloated ladies right now.

"You're not around here, are you?" Yahiko was blunt in his words to the foreigner.

"No, I'm from San Francisco in the United States."

"Of America?" Kaoru finished the line as if she knew little about the country.

"Uh, yeah," Piper's head tried to keep up with attention to the presence around her and the mother and baby. She repeated this a few times, getting some confusion to Kaoru and Yahiko. Piper didn't care at the moment. She was noticing the other passengers' reaction to what was happening outside, or more the passengers' lack of reaction. They were all to themselves. There was no way something like what was happening outside could be tolerated so calmly. These passengers made the cast of the _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_ look human in comparison.

With that opinionated remark, Piper found she had hit upon the truth. She moaned, remembered the last time something like this happened. Okay, its time to cut the pleasantries. Piper moved to Kaoru's ear for a whisper. "You must get outta here now."

"What?" Kaoru lacked Piper's discretion.

Piper shushed into her ear. "Calm down. There are…people in here. Dangerous people."

Kaoru kept her silence this time. She looked at this woman's face and saw earnestness in her warning. Years of training, as well as her new role of motherhood, caused her not to take warnings very lightly. "Yahiko, we're changing cars."

"Good," Yahiko's reason for agreement was different from Kaoru's. He wanted a better view of the battle Kenshin was having. He stood up on his seat and grabbed the shinai from the baggage above him. Kaoru left her bag. She already had what was really important in her arms.

Piper was glad this part of the plan went easily. She had the feeling that the next one would not be. Sure enough, several passengers arose from their seats looking at them.

Piper threw her hands. Everything in the room stopped. The evil with the good. All were frozen.

Paige orbed into the room. "Piper, did you see what happened?"

"Later," Piper was in command mode, "Right now get these three outta here!"

Now Paige was a person who would do what she wanted if the object of her decision was that interesting. The fight outside was interesting. Yet, she did as was asked, grabbing mother, baby, and boy. "Time for the Paige express!" They all disintegrated into particles of light that quickly departed the room.

That job done, Piper turned to the greater threat. How many demons were in this car? She had that predictable feeling of not liking the real answer once she got it. But her reaction to that was delayed by what happened behind the opponents that faced her. It was at the other side of the car. The door opened, revealing some girl in a private school uniform. She gasped at the strange situation in the car.

"Get outta here!" Warning pressed Piper to scream at this girl. "Go!"

Too late. The freezing period had ended. Every passenger faced her with a grimace. Well, thought Piper, that answered her question. Sure enough, she hated the answer. _All_ the passengers were demons. Probably the possessive sort, she analyzed, the type who used innocents as hosts. Kagome didn't need any advise from experience, instead using her keen magical senses. Evil lined this entire place, personified by all who were in this car, save for the woman who screamed at her. She wished Inu-Yasha were here. Must she have to do these things by herself?

Quickly Piper turned to the oncoming attackers. By her fingers, a force of power exploded upon the first one, throwing him backwards. There was a merciful restraint in the witch's attack. She didn't want to blow up any innocents.

"Get outta here now!" Piper warned the non-possessed innocent at the other end.

"Forget that!" Kagome raised her bow and fired. An arrow stabbed into one of the attackers. No harm was given to this person's body, except for the demon possessing it. The emancipated host dropped to the floor, his possession having made an exhaustive toll on him.

Piper was partly amazed by this girl's ability. The other part of her was dealing with the possessed humans. At least she had an ally now.

Then came that demon she saw earlier shattering through the window. His legged assault by bare feet sent two demons out the window.

"Koga!"

The wolf demon winced at his beloved's prohibiting tone. It was so hard, holding back any killing moves. He already had to wound his pride by postponing his fight with that fool outside because of Kagome's gasp sounded to his ears.

"Relax, my love," he gave a smile despite his frustration. "They'll be alright."

But Koga's concern for Kagome left him open. He saw and felt a sword rise through his chest. It killed normal humans, but it only brought anger to Koga. He snapped the blade, than threw his claws violently backwards over its hilt, over the hands holding it, finally at the attacker those hands belonged to.

Ignoring the wild man, Piper knew she and this bowslinging schoolgirl had to get out of here. The best way would be away from the innocents in the other cars. Kagome had similar feelings. But she knew a path had to be made to get through the other car door. She pointed her bow to the middle of the room. The arrow was freed from her hand, leaving the bow to a new destination. It tore a line through the group of opponents, creating no human damage in its magical path. Each person it touched contorted in a glowing aura, collapsing once this light vanished.

"You go, girl!" Piper threw flattery at the schoolgirl. Another problem was solved. Too bad that arrow didn't get rid of all the demons in the room. And once the girl ran to her side, the non-infected began to swarm together. "C'mon!" she cried in her escape out the door.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" cried Kagome.

Koga wasn't the only one who made the return to the car. Kenshin followed his opponent's concern in direction and worry.

Grabbing a part of the roof his hand could best grasp onto, Kenshin hung at the side of the car wall, his eyes racing for any familiar form inside the car. He saw no one. No Kaoru, no Kenji, no Yahiko. Where were they?

A window next to him shattered. A man came out with a very sinister intent. The eyes on his face were of a nature that could bring fright to a lesser person, and Kenshin felt shivers. Suddenly, this assailant quickly went into contortions, roaring with an inhuman cry. An arrow tip was now protruding from his chest. Kenshin stilled himself to this harsh but experienced sight. He knew what an arrow shot into that position could do to a person. But the arrow vanished completely, leaving no bloody mark on its victim. This person sank to the bottom of the window, no longer blocking Kenshin's view. His eyes now were free to spot the archer who attacked from behind. There she was on the caboose, Tomoe with a bow and arrow. That was the label that first came into Kenshin's mind that very moment. The identity of the archer was second to Kenshin, checking the slain. Touching the man's neck revealed warmth. Whatever this archer did to this assailant, it was not death.

More attacking arms tore out of the window, coming closer and presenting more difficult for Kenshin to avoid in his position. If this one was not to die, he thought, then this one should move.

He pulled himself back to the roof of the car. Swiftly did he run to the end of the caboose where stood…Tomoe. Reaching the end between cars, he saw the coupler explode, its destruction alienating the caboose from the rest of the train in an ever-increasing separation. Fortunately, Kenshin leapt to the deserted car.

This perfect display of acrobatics by Kenshin was enough for Piper to blow him up. But then she recognized him as being part of that family she was supposed to protect. Making him go boom would have been a mistake, though an honest one. It seemed everyone here was doing gymnastics straight out of _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, _and how many non-demons could do that!

Kenshin noted the foreigner with this Tomoe. They had shared the same car. "Did you see a woman, a babe, and a child?" he shouted with urgency that refused denial.

"They're safe!" Piper fulfilled the question with a good answer. "But you better get out of here."

"Those demons will be coming here!" said Kagome, noting that this man was really paying attention to her.

"Demons?" Kenshin repeated the word with curiosity. What did these girls mean by that?

"Too late!" Piper gave her attention to the train that was leaving them. The same could not be said for the army of dark vaporous spirits floating away from it, heading toward them. This was a new setback for Piper, since her powers could not work on spirits. "Get in quick!" she pushed her new companions inside the caboose.

"Where's my family?" asked Kenshin, allowing himself to be pushed but not lied to.

"I said they're safe! Trust me!"

The middle part of the ceiling collapsed. What came through it was a pair of giant, slimy legs, coming between Kenshin and the girls.

"The demons must have joined together!" cried Kagome.

"You know your demons!" Piper tried humor to cope with the fright she felt in this battle. Thoughts of actions slowed with her frightened inexperience to this. This demon was a big one. She never fought a big one. Little ones, yes. Big ones, no. Always a first time! "Hit the legs!"

Piper blew up one. Kagome shot the other leg, which dematerialized into light. Victory was short, as new legs suddenly sprouted from its damaged parts.

"This demon can regenerate!" cried Kagome, her experience very noticeable to Piper.

"Uh okay! We can handle this!" Piper was really pressing on the 'humor as coping mechanism' decision. She was crushing it when the roof came off above them, revealing tall, dark, and gruesome.

Before them came a bunch of beating sounds. The redheaded father was attacking the creature with his sword. Very bad move in Piper's view. "No!" she screamed. "Leave it to us!"

Kenshin would not have any of that. These girls did not understand that he would never do little in any situation where death was threatening. He had to protect them. To his credit, the creature turned its front to him. Attraction came, which led to the hard part. From a new hole in the roof, Kenshin leapt out. There he got a full look at the monstrosity. He wished he could forget it. How can anything like this be human?

The creature was ready to attack with its ghoulish arm. But its limb did an unnatural thing. It exploded. Kenshin's eyes took this with careful precision. The flesh ripping into different groups, disintegrating into nothingness. And caused by a flying figure in red. Coming closer, the figure made the quick change of landing before Kenshin. He came first in a perch that looked animal-like, then stood up. Kenshin then saw this stranger turn his face to him, "You okay?"

Kenshin's nod sent the figure's head back for confronting the creature. Just as swift was Kenshin's quick analysis of the stranger. He appeared a youth, but his age was belied by the strength in his form. Silver hair came down from his head, with dog ears sticking out of the top! They were attractive to touch, but Kenshin held back the urge. The stranger's face was a happy one for battle, almost resembling Sanosuke. Almost, because his gold eyes were different from any human eyes he ever saw. He also had a companion on his back, now standing himself. He was more human, dressed like a monk. Kenshin noticed that this man was looking at him in a strange way.

Inu-Yasha's check of the rescued was quick and ignorant. This guy was a wimp. At least he knew how to stand. Miroku saw the man differently, probably because he didn't see him as a man at all. Analysis, whether completed or not, had to stop now because of the monster's looming presence.

"Feh!" Inu-Yasha's smile remained in response to the threat. He pulled out his sword. Out from a puny scabbard sparked a giant and long blade. It vibrated Kenshin's senses. He never saw a weapon that thrived with such power. Under a strong hand, the sword's formidability could be impressive.

And the wielder appeared up to the task, despite his youth. Kenshin's life had shown that age was no deterrent for greatness. He felt a great pressure building upon the stranger, as if his Ki surrounded him with a wall of wind. He and the monk were able to hold their steps to this strong draft of power. Kenshin's eyes then spotted a fissure forming before the creature, as if the great surges of power it possessed was clashing heavily with the stranger's own surge. Kenshin's heart silently shook with expectation on what will happen next.

The stranger threw his blade at the fissure. A great glow exploded from the stabbing hit, combining both surges but projecting all of that power at the creature. In a blinding light, it was instantly destroyed.

Unfortunately, the caboose was caught in the epidemic of destruction. As their foundation ripped apart, Kenshin saw the stranger retreat backwards, pulling himself away as well. The stranger's strong embrace took both him and the monk, forsaking the destruction for the safety of the air. But no relief was found in Kenshin, seeing the possible casualties of this explosion. "There were people in the caboose!"

"Your concern is groundless," smiled the monk, spotting Kirara in the sky.

But a swarm of debris soon caught up with the trio's escape. Kenshin found it difficult in his position to fling his blade. But the monk's arms were free. He lunged his arm forward, thrusting his gloved hand at the incoming debris. The purple cloth on this hand was yanked off. The sound of a storm screamed in Kenshin's ears, only lacking the visible appearance to support it. The debris' pursuit grew quicker, but its range shrank in scope. It followed an invisible path into the monk's hand. No impact was created; it was as if the monk's palm was engulfing everything in its path.

As the worst ended, Miroku wrapped this hand up with caution. A smile cracked into his lips, proud that he has impressed the firehaired lady with a scar on her cheek.

* * *

At the other end of the caboose, Piper saw her companion's spirits reach sky high. "Inu-Yasha!" was the excited word that came from Kagome's mouth. "What?" she asked. All she saw was a silhouette fly over the creature, destroying its arm.

Then came what looked like some giant sabretooth tiger with burning feet. It landed before the two. "Get on!" cried the rider, holding a giant boomerang with one arm, the other giving invitation.

Kagome made no hesitations, repeating the rider's advice to Piper. Why not, thought Piper. She let the rider pull her on the animal. Then she felt her stomach make a few turns as this animal she boarded leapt into the air. Piper feared for when it fell. But no such thing happened.

"How did you find me, Sango?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Wait a minute," Piper dropped personal safety for questions about her companion. "You know this girl?"

"Well, yes," Kagome was not reluctant to respond.

More things to accept, Piper bemoaned. But this was not the time for griping. "We've gotta get back and get rid of that demon."

Then came a huge explosion coming from the car. Piper's mouth was open. She hoped no bugs were there, or else there was going to be a direct hit to the future.

"I advise you that the demon has already been taken care of," Sango assuredly remarked.

"Yep, don't worry," Kagome was chipper.

Fascination, pragamatism, confusion. All these feelings swarmed into Piper's delicate mind frame. Who exactly were these people?

* * *

The demon's destruction hollered its immense sound to the unconscious Phoebe. Slumber was easily shattered. When she awoke she found herself stuck to some balloon. A very warm balloon. One that talked. "It's alright, you're safe."

Ever since she got her powers, Phoebe found that flying had become a strange thing for her. No more strange by the fact that she didn't need an aircraft or glider to do the flying. From a Genie, she had gained a Dragon's levitation that was barely under her control. She flew in a broomstick two Halloweens ago. She was now able to lift herself to a height beyond Kareem Abdul Jabar. Phoebe had gotten used to it, which is why her response to this balloon was a question to her rescuer's identity.

"I'm Shippo," The 'balloon' felt compelled to speak that answer.

"A balloon named Shippo," Phoebe spoke this sentence with a weird look on her face. "I'm game. Okay, Shippo, go after that…" Phoebe's firm command fell when she spotted the burning ruin. "…Train?"

"Hey, sis!" Phoebe turned to hear her sister's voice. There was Piper on a flying tiger.

"I won't say anything if you don't." Piper offered a treaty.

"Okay," Phoebe agreed on the conditions. "Where's Paige?"

"She orbed with the mother and child. We're heading out to find them."

* * *

Kenshin withstood the number of turns and drops his carrier was making in his leaps. His awe, however, was broken by a tug upon his buttocks. "Oro!" Kenshin pulled a cold glare at his companion the monk, who gave a shameless face at his action. "Sorry, milady."

With beady eyes, Kenshin was to the point. "I'm a man."

Now did shame fall onto Miroku's face, along with repulsion, regret, remorse, and disgust. "Ghastly!" He tensed his hand, glaring at it like a leprous limb.

"That oughta teach you, idiot!" Inu-Yasha couldn't help grinning.

Despite the chaos of his present position, Kenshin kept as well a composure as was possible. "Excuse me sir," he spoke to his carrier, "but can you bring this one to his wife and son?"

Inu-Yasha turned his head in search. "Which one?"

"This one."

"I believe she…he is referring to himself." A pained Miroku gave explanation.

"Look scarface," Inu-Yasha was not kind. "First we find Kagome, then I'll get you back to your family."

Kenshin's resentment to the remark was overwhelmed by his curiosity. "Kagome?"

"Black hair, beautiful," Miroku made the description on his terms. "Wears strange and revealing clothes with a bow and arrow."

The recognition of her slowed Kenshin's present state of alert. "Oh…yes. That girl is Kagome." Inu-Yasha's ears twitched at the emotional pulse of that response.

A tornado came to join them. The windy cover revealed Koga. "You!" The wolf-demon curdled his words. Inu-Yasha felt the same way, as Kenshin felt the tension radiating from his carrier's contact. These two knew each other, and not very well.

"Should have known that fool was part of your group," Koga joked in a proud stance.

"Back off wolfbreath!" Inu-Yasha fought the temptation to drop his companions and rip the wolf with the Tetsusiaga. "This fool ain't with me."

"Where's Kagome?" The wolf demon's smile fell. "Haven't seen her since that wooden serpent broke in half."

"Serpent?" Kenshin found these people were not from around here.

Inu-Yasha put his best (or better, his worst) foot forward. "So you lost her? Feh, why am I not surprised?"

"Excuse this one…" Kenshin gently asked for attention.

"Sure, continue in believing your misguided sense of superiority."

"Eh… you two. Please…" Kenshin continued.

Inu-Yasha's face tensed. Miroku and Kenshin could feel the vibrations from his hands. "What did you say…?"

Koga smiled for blood. "So you wanna fight?"

"Stop this meaningless fight!" That was a scream of rage. It belonged to neither demon. Kenshin had out-angered both with his strong emotional words. "Where's this one's wife and son!"

"Which one?" said Koga. Kenshin bowed his head in frustration, than looked back with a cold glare that was demonic. This brought a puzzle to both demons. Who was this firehair?

* * *

By luck, Paige had teleported Kaoru, the baby, and the boy to a nearby river. The widened eyes of her passengers gave a good description of their experience. As well as their lack of balance. Paige knew that orbing was not a calm experience for anyone who couldn't do it. So would they give her gratitude? From the look of those faces, Paige knew that wasn't going to happen.

"What the hell did you do to us?" cried Yahiko, getting a smack on the head by Kaoru. "Watch your mouth in front of my son!" But before Paige could explain, she saw the mother turn on her as well. "Well?" Kaoru demanded.

Paige threw her palms for defense. "Calm down. I was just taking you away from those…bad men."

But Kaoru was insistent. "Who were they?"

Paige was guarded on explaining demons. "I'm with you lady. I wish I knew."

Kaoru gained warning in her thoughts to this strange person. "Just who are you?"

Paige snapped to the defensive, but she surrendered. "I'm…a witch."

"No, you're not!" cried Yahiko. "Witches are old and uglier than Kaoru!" His head received another beating on his head.

Despite the stereotype accusation, Paige felt flattered that the kid didn't assign her to it. "Well, kiddo, not all witches are ugly."

Despite her response to Yahiko, Kaoru felt some wariness toward this woman. Not enough convinced that she was for real, but satisfied to doubt she was sane. Her arms more secure on Kenji, her steps making a few reverses, her face like a tiger. "You stay away from my son!"

Paige felt hurt by the treatment. "Lady," she emphasized kindness to a third degree. "If I really wanted to hurt you and your son, I would have grabbed him and be long gone from here. But wouldn't your being teleported here by me away from danger be a sign that I'm on your side?"

Kaoru's fears were a great pressure on her comprehension of this witch's actions. But she made a great effort.

"I'm here to protect you."

The word _protect_ sounded in Kaoru's mind, causing her to remember another with that duty. "Kenshin!" Quick did she forget about the witch, looking everywhere for her husband.

Paige's eyes widened to her mistake. "Uh…well…uh." Boy, did she screw-up! "Don't worry. Everything'll work out!" Then she saw Kaoru's face. Now it was the witch's turn to be fearful.

Then a ball came floating toward the party. "Hi!" cried Phoebe.

As Kenji cooed in delight, his mother and 'brother' gave a surprised look at the approaching party. Paige too was stunned, though she felt relieved to have Phoebe replace her in handling the worried wife.

The party began to back away from the strange creature. It touched the ground. Phoebe slid off it, unaware of the ball creature's next trick. It shrunk in a cloud of smoke, becoming a child. A child with pawed feet and a furry tail. To the three women, these unnatural trappings became a second priority. After all, the kid was so cute!

"Can I have a ride in that?" said Paige.

"I guess so," Phoebe freely spoke.

Yahiko found two things to look at. This woman, whose bare cleavage and midriff which brought strange feelings in him, and the little boy with the tail. He lifted his hand at this strange creature. "Who are you?"

Shippo proudly presented himself. "I'm Shippo of the fox tribe!"

"Shippo!" cried a distant voice. Out swooped a red-garbed, silver-haired man bearing both a robed figure, and…

"Kenshin!" Mother and babe ran to the spot where her husband landed. She found his concern equal to hers. "How are you and Kenji?" he asked on landing to his feet.

Kaoru chattered away her situation. "We're both fine. You wouldn't believe how we got here! Are you fine?"

Kenshin kept silent about Miroku's indecent action. "This one is well. Sorry to have worried you." He made his smile, the expression of appeasement for Kaoru. That done, she looked at the carrier, who at this moment was smacking the cute strange kid over some unheard insult. She checked his bare feet, his long nails on hand and foot, the long silver locks sprouted from his head. And what was that sprouting from his hair? Dog ears? Their appearance hypnotized Kaoru. She had to touch them.

"Hey, stop that!" Inu-Yasha flinched to a defensive stance.

Kenshin quickly stood between his wife with child and his benefactor. "Now, now," he beamed a smile. "No need to fight!"

Inu-Yasha glared at this Kenshin, his name he just heard from his wife's calling. This one's harsh demand earlier was not forgotten, but it was hard to coincide that expression with the smiling fool he was now.

Meanwhile, Miroku threw soulful eyes upon the female members of this group. The woman with child was to be avoided. This restraint was gone when he spotted the remainder. The one showing her midriff was particularly beautiful. He ran to the two women, kneeling as if to worship them. "Kind and beautiful ladies," both his hands touched Paige and Phoebe's hands. "Could you bare my children?"

Truthfully, Phoebe kneed him in the balls. This was a new attack the monk had never predicted before.

"Hey that's not nice!" said Paige, understanding of Phoebe's rage, though not her way of expressing it on this sexy hunk.

Then came a whirlwind, which transformed into the person who had attacked the train. Everyone unfamiliar to him got defensive.

Then in the air came the flying cat, with Sango, Kagome, and Piper. As the Halliwells, Kaoru, and Yahiko gave their amazed glances to the new arrivals, Kenshin found the girl in the middle more fascinating then the creature. The monster's de-evolution into a small, two-tailed cat gave no effect of better attention.

As she placed her pet lovingly upon her shoulder, Sango spotted the monk's contorted agony. She sighed pessimistically. She sighed even more when Miroku approached her companion Piper, saying those hated words of his.

"Too late," replied Piper, patting her stomach. She walked away from the disappointed monk, heading to her sisters.

Kagome's steps after getting off Kirara halted as she looked at Inu-Yasha. He too cast attention to her, crying her name. The glance at each other, their regard for the other, was soulful and content. But with these two, it wasn't bound to last.

"Kagome!" Koga pressed his hands to Kagome. "Forgive me for not being there for you."

"What a bunch of rubbish," Inu-Yasha slurred. "C'mon, Kagome," his tone insensitive to the girl. "We're leaving this nutty place."

"No way!" cried an annoyed Kagome. "I wanna know why I was brought here, and about that demon."

"Who cares?" Inu-Yasha threw Kagome's concerns to trivial wind. "We gotta find more jewel shards."

"Is that why you came…?" Kagome paused at the implications. In her mind and heart she knew that her importance to Inu-Yasha was more than being some jewel shard-dowsing rod, or the doppelganger of an old, dead girlfriend. Unfortunately, mad rage ignored the depth of both organs. "Sit!"

Inu-Yasha then made a complete fall to the ground.

"I'm not leaving until I find some answers!" Kagome was determined.

That was the same question for the residents of the Kamiya dojo, as well as the members from Kagome's group. When not staring at this girl, whose rage seemed very uncharacteristic of someone he knew, Kenshin noted that the people they have met were not together, though most of their clothing was similar.

"Explanations are in order," Kenshin asked kindly. "Indeed they are."

* * *

To be continued 


End file.
